Origins
by AllthegoodStuff7
Summary: Two short stories of GoGo Yubari, and Black Mamba's first assignments.


This FanFic is a combination of two short stories, that follow Black Mamba (aka "The Bride" aka Beatrix Kiddo), and GoGo Yubari's first assignments. I, in no way, am affiliated with Miramax, nor do I own any of Quentin Tarantino's characters. I am just a huge fan of Quentin Tarantino's movies, especially Kill Bill and Jackie Brown. However, the other characters, not mentioned in Kill Bill Vol. 1 or Vol. 2, are mine. This FanFic is rated R for strong, graphic, bloody violence, language, and brief drug use.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 1- Merciless Assignment

Brooklyn, New York

5:06 p.m.  
  
Black Mamba waited outside the cafe. Sitting at a circular, wooden table. She kept her eyes on Eric Raunet, while taking a sip of her chai tea. Wearing black shoes, tan cargo's, and a white tank top, with sunglasses on, she didn't look too conspicuous. Little would anyone else know, however, that she had a custom 6mm 6 shot under her left pantleg, a three-inch throwing dagger under the back-right chair leg, and a parry knife in a two- way holster near her hip. Mister Raunet would be her prey tonight. He was a French art dealer, with other agenda's, who was causing problems with Bill's other clients. The hit would take place after he left the cafe. At 5:10 p.m., Black Mamba was supposed to leave the sunglasses on the table so Vernita could see from the building across the street, that she was set to go. It was now 5:10. Black Mamba slid the sunglasses off her face, and dropped them to the table, she slowly got up.  
  
"She's set." Vernita said on the cellphone.

"That's my girl." The mellow voice on the other end, was Bill.  
  
This was Black Mamba's seventh hit since her last assassination, last week. Raunet entered his silver R-90 Mercedes. Two bodyguards followed. By the way their suits wrinkled, she could tell 9mm's were concealed near the right shoulder. The car sped off. She waited a moment, then walked over to a black Ducati motorcycle parked on the sidewalk. Black Mamba tilted her hip, with hand on it, and winked at a male passerby. She hopped on, revved up, and trailed Raunet. By 5:53 p.m., Black Mamba was standing outside of Raunet's plush, seventeenth floor apartment. the number on the door read, 1709. Black Mamba bent down, pulling the 6mm from its ankle holster. She held the 6mm behind her back while knocking twice with her free, right hand. She heard commotion, un-clicking of locks, and then the door opened. A look of happy shock spread across the guard's face.  
  
Black Mamba smiled. "Room service." Then she gave a straight face, whirling the gun to his forehead. "Boom!" The bullet tore through his skull, blood drizzling down his face like a river. A hole could be seen straight through his head, the interior, torn bits of brain. The guard slumped to the floor. She still held the gun in that position, and fired again as the other guard and Raunet pulled out handguns and scrambled for cover. Four bullets left. She dropped the gun, and dropped to the floor into a crouch. She pulled out the parry knife, spun 180 degrees (still crouched), and let the knife fly. With extreme accuracy, the knife hit the guard in his mid-chest, as he fired a few times. The guard fell to the floor, bleeding internally, he would be dead in a matter of seconds. She got up again and saw Raunet in the kitchen. He reached for a cutting knife with his free hand. She fired at his hand. The bullet pinged the blade. "Fuck!" he yelled in feat, as the knife flew off the counter, and onto the floor. Three. She fired again. "Dammit." He said, covering his head. He ducked behind the counter, and held his hand up and fired four times. Two. Black Mamba moved closer and fired as a scare shot. One. Last shot. She fired at the rack of pans, two fell off and made a loud "clang". No more bullets. The magazine slid out of the handle, and hit the floor. She walked into the kitchen. Slowly picking up a large, cutting machete off the side counter. She quickly glanced behind the island counter. Nothing but Raunet's gun on the floor, and lots of 9mm bullet shells. She stepped slowly out of the kitchen, and into the living room, holding the machete in her left hand.

Raunet popped around the corner and swung a candlestick at her. She hopped back a step or two, as he missed. The candlestick slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. Black Mamba looked pissed. Raunet started to step back, until he was just a few feet away from a large, blank painting canvas on an artist's stand. She stood still as he pleaded for her to stop. "Please! Have mercy!" She smiled a little. "I think that I've said this before. I'm sorry to state, that compassion, forgiveness, and mercy, are all qualities that I lack." "Bitch." Raunet said under his breath. Black Mamba ran forward, the arm with the machete trailing behind in air. She went for a diagonal cut. "Slice!" As she landed in a kneel, Raunet's head flew off, spraying a bloody mist onto the canvas. Blood sprayed onto Black Mamba's left pantleg, arm, and a little on her shoes. A few specs of blood were on her face. She stood up, holding the blood spattered machete. She let it drop, the usual "clang", was muffled by the carpet. Then, she walked through the apartment, and out through the entrance. Leaving the front door wide open.  
  
END of Act 1


End file.
